Love on Valentines Day
by TivaAPLightning
Summary: Sam is lonely and jealous on Valentine's day and one technical producer knows just how to cheer her up. Seddie Oneshot but may be expanded into a story later


Love on Valentines Day

"I can't believe it's already Valentines Day" Carly said or rather screamed across the hallways at Ridgeway High School. Sam, her best friend who happened to be standing right next to her covered her ears.

"Carly chill" Sam said with a chuckle. Sam hated Valentines Day. She wasn't fond of all the mushy flowers and chocolates and romantic dates that everyone was planning for their boyfriend or girlfriend.

_It's not lik__e anyone would __want me to be there valentine__ anyway_ Sam thought to herself but was interrupted by Carly, "Hey do you think Jake Crandall is finally going to ask me out? Carly asked hopefully and Sam shrugged.

"Oh yes this is definitely the year" Sam said with mock excitement not that Carly noticed due to her excitement at the prospect of going out with the hottest guy in school. Sam and Carly went to homeroom together and the teacher began passing out cards and flowers from anonymous senders to people in their class.

Sam watched as Carly's pile grew bigger and bigger from one rose to a whole dozen. Sam, depressed but not trying to show it began concentrating on finishing the homework which she obviously had not completed the night before.

She was distracted by a hand waving in front of her face and looked up at Carly. "Hey Sam do you think you could help me carry all of these flowers to my locker? Carly asked in a sweet voice. Sam sighed. "At least you got a flower" Sam said under her breath so Carly couldn't hear her and picked up some of the flowers. When they got back the teacher was handing out the final few roses.

"And one for Sam" she said lastly handing Sam a rose. Sam sat down in her seat confused. _Who would send me a flower? _Sam thought to herself and she read the card to herself. "Being with you is the highlight of my day and I would love to be your valentine" the card read and Sam looked for a name but couldn't find anything but an anonymous at the bottom of the paper. Sam smiled happily for the first time today and headed off to her first class.

Later that day

Sam was still trying to track down who wrote her the card and gave her the rose but so far had no luck. She had used anger and intimidation to get other students to find out who sent it but nothing yet had come up. "OK whose next on the list" Sam said looking down at the list she had compiled of possible suspects.

"Hey what do you know it's the Freddork" she said to herself and began walking towards Freddie's locker. She saw him putting a textbook away and then turning around and giving Sam a smile.

_He has a really cute smile_ Sam thought to herself before coming out of her daze. _Woah where the heck did that come from? _Sam asked herself but began heading over to Freddie's locker shaking all of her thoughts away.

"Hey Sam what's up? Freddie said grinning at Sam and Sam stood frozen. She couldn't possibly ask Freddie if he had sent them because if she was wrong then she would be embarrassed and humiliated for months. "Um your shirt is really dorky today" Sam said in her typical aggressive fashion.

"Well at least my butt isn't shaped like a ham" Freddie retorted. "Oh so you've been looking at my butt now? Sam smiled coyly as Freddie turned red. "I-um well" Freddie started but Sam rolled her eyes. "I win another exchange with the dim-witted dork" Sam said and Freddie chuckled.

"You know this is actually really fun insulting you" Sam laughed. "Yeah it's the highlight of my day" Freddie said giving Sam a grin before walking away. "Freddie wait" Sam yelled. _Those were the exact same words on the card_ Sam thought. "You sent it, didn't you? Sam asked and Freddie stopped. "Happy Valentines Day Sam" Freddie said as he lowered his lips onto hers in a sweet but gentle kiss.

**A/N: Hey guys. Well this is a old, old story oneshot of mine and I have been thinking of getting back into writing fanfiction so I will be re-uploading some of my old stories and one-shots. I wrote this well over a year ago so I'm not sure how well it stands up lol. **


End file.
